Fray's Anatomy
by SunKissedBliss
Summary: Dr. Clary Fray is starting her years of residency at Idris Hospital. Little does she know that she'll be meeting Dr.Jace Herondale, one of the best cardiothoracic surgeons in the country who tries to make her residency a living hell. Will Clary be able to take or crack under the pressure of it all?
1. Chapter 1

**You do not have to have watched or know anything about Grey's Anatomy to understand this Fanfic. Enjoy:)**

 **ALSO, stick around with this story because I honestly believe the quality of the writing and plot gets better once you're a few chapters in.**

(Also words that are in bold mean that there is a definition at the end of the chapter for it in case you don't know what it means)

I don't own anything.

Fray's Anatomy

Today. Today is the day that Clary Fray has been waiting for since she could remember. Today is the day that she becomes the doctor. Not the 6 year old girl coloring in pictures of organ systems and playing with her Anatomy Jane Doll. Not the nerdy teen who was more interested in watching recordings of legendary surgeons removing tumors and performing transplants over going to the movies with her friends like "normal teenagers." Not the girl who practically prayed every day that she'd be accepted into Cornell Med School. No. Today all her dreams were going to come true.

Or not.

Clary Fray rushed in through the massive glass sliding doors and entered Idris Hospital at 7:59, barely making it to her first day as a surgical intern. Great. Now her resident is going to believe that she doesn't care for this amazingly amazing opportunity, so amazingly fantastical that it's knocking her off the freaking amazing happy cloud she'd been on for the past couple days. That's exactly what she needed.

Even though she was practically having a nervous breakdown, she was also reveling in everything that was hospital. The distinct "hospital smell" that most people hated but she loved. The I.V bags. The crash carts, the blue scrubs, stethoscopes, surgical masks, CT and MRI machines….. it all gave her a thrill as she walked (or rather jogged) through the busy halls that she would be spending the majority of her days and nights in for the next couple of years.

At least she hoped she would be. Who knows what they did to interns who were late on their first day?

Every possible emotion was swarming through her creating a sort of buzz. She was excited, nervous – very nervous, scared, happy, a little freaked out. You'll be fine. You'll be fineyou'llbefineyou'llbefineyou'llbefine. Willing herself not to freak out because God knows she does the stupidest things when she does.

Right, left, right, right, or was it a left? Why did this hospital have to be such a damn maze?

Just as Clary spotted the door at the end of the hall-

"She's **coding**!"

"Someone page Cardio!"

"We need a doctor in here!"

Suddenly Clary felt her feet magically glue to the floor, making it impossible for her to move any further to the room where she _really_ needed to be in, where all the other responsible interns were.

For some reason she felt a very strong pull and found her feet move in the direction of the yelling where she knew she had to be in.

A little voice in the back of her head was yelling at her and saying " _No! You don't know what you're doing! Let the doctors help."_

And then it hit her. She _was_ the doctor. Yeah, maybe she hadn't even started her surgical training yet. Maybe she'd walk in there and make a giant mistake. But the past four years of Med School weren't and couldn't have been for nothing. She'd worked her ass off studying for this very moment and she wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste.

Besides, there was a human being in there that needed assistance and she was _right there._ Literally 2 feet away from the door and her fingers were twitching with anticipation.

Clary strode into the hospital room where nurses were going frantic, running around the room in utter chaos, carrying different types of equipment ready for use.

"Excuse me miss are you a family member? You really shouldn't be in here right now darling. The waiting lounge is right across the hall." said a tall blond nurse wearing black heels with her dark green scrubs carrying a **defibrillator**.

Ok. Yes, maybe the washed out jeans, old Cornell sweatshirt, short stature, and frizzy red curls didn't scream out "Professional" or "Doctor" by any means, but c'mon, a family member?

"Um," Clary started fidgeting with her hands, a nervous habit she'd had ever since she could remember. Being shy wasn't one of her proudest qualities.

"Yes?"

C'mon Clary, you can't just back out now for God's sakes. Trying to re-gather the boldness and courage she miraculously had 30 seconds ago, she said, "Excuse me Nurse….."

"Jessamine"

Clary took a pause, a deep breath, and then answered, "Nurse Jessamine, I'm Doctor Fray. It's my day off and I'm not on call but I came back to the hospital to check on one of my patients. I see this patient has-"

"Doctor Fray?" Jessamine said, her eyebrows knitting together with confusion, her hands now fiddling with the patients chart instead of the defibrillator. "From what I see, you're not even on this patients chart, and Cardio should be here by now what's taking them so long! And the **code team**? Madeleine where are they?" Jessamine said, her voice raising an octave as the sentence went on.

"I'm not sure, they should be here by now! I'll page them again" said the Nurse whom Clary assumed was Nurse Madeleine. The nurse who was also starting CPR on the nearly dying patient.

Clary decided that if the patient was going to have any chance at survival, no more time could be wasted. Putting one foot in front of the other with her legs slightly trembling from the rush she was feeling, she walked up to the bedside of the patient and asked the nurses "what do we got here?"

Before she knew it there was a small hand on her shoulder who Clary identified as Nurse Jessamine's.

"I'm sorry Doctor Fray you don't even have a badge on and there's no way that I can identify if you're even licensed to- "

"Do you want her to die?" Clary almost yelled, trying to keep the squeakiness out of her voice.

"What? No of course not it's just that-"

"Because that's what it seems like. If you really want her to have a chance at ever living again, you wouldn't just stand there and try to prevent me from doing my job. If this patient dies, it won't be my fault, it'll be yours _._ And I know I just sound like an ass who's been yelling at you but I really want to help this patient. _Now,_ tell me what do we have here?"

From what Clary could tell, Nurse Jessamine seemed to be having an internal battle, she looked around at the other nurses in the room who all just shrugged back to her, and she muttered something along the lines of "snobby know-it-all doctors." Grabbing the patient's chart once again, she continued "46 year old Charlotte Branwell, came in approximately 1 hour ago and presented with fractures to the face and shoulder, irregular heart rhythm, as well as a blood alcohol level that is over 4 times the DUI limit. We're assuming her injuries are due to loss of balance- "

"And is currently going into vfib" Clary said trying to keep her calm but she could already feel panic rising in her throat and a cold sweat breaking out at the back of her neck. _.Stupid! Vfib's are very dangerous you're in way over your head Clary! This poor woman is going to die because of you!_

She felt frozen, and found herself just staring stupidly at the thin light green sheets on the bed. She was vaguely aware of someone asking her a question which she eventually processed as "How would you like to proceed Doctor?"

 _Think._ If this woman layed on the bed like this for 20 seconds more she would most definitely die.

And then, in an almost overwhelming wave, the little transfixed spell she'd been trapped in vanished and it was almost as if her fingers and mouth had a mind of their own.

"Alright, Nurse Jessamine you need to start bagging her. Also we need to shock her at 360 Jules." Clary turned to another Nurse in the room and ordered her to charge the defibrillator up to 360.

With the paddles in her tiny hands, she confidently placed them both on the correct parts of the women's chest. "Alright. Shock."

The dark haired nurse who was currently handling the defibrillator machine replied "Shocking." Within milliseconds the paddles shocked the woman's chest and Clary all but prayed that the woman would respond.

And to her horror she didn't.

"No change" said Nurse Jessamine.

"Okay, well…..shock her again at 360"

"Shocking"

Once again the paddles shocked the woman's body and still, nothing.

"No response"

All the nurses seemed to be looking at her, waiting for further instructions and Clary didn't know what to say to them. She'd really screwed up this time. She could get cut from the program for this. All she could seem to know to say was "Shock her again."

She could feel the nurses passing strange looks with each other and once again the paddles shocked . And again, the damn lady didn't respond.

"Respond god dammit!" Clary shouted and immediately realized how unprofessional that sounded. She could feel her cheeks warming as the room went silent.

"Ok, well…." Clary said, clearing her throat and trying to make the room feel less awkward. She tried to figure out what to do. "How about give her 1 milligram of **Epinephrine** I.V"

About 10 seconds later a nurse in the room replied with "The I.V's infiltrated"

"What?" Clary all but shrieked.

"It means that-"

"The vessel wall has exploded which means we have no immediate way of getting the drugs in her circulation." Clary just kept on rambling to herself, wanting to hit her head on a wall.

"We need access so we're just going to have to do an **EJ**. Hand me an 18 gage needle, and prep her neck." Clary said, trying to hide the trace of nervousness she heard in her own voice.

With fluid motions, the nurses worked smoothly and quickly to prep the patient for Clary. Which is when it hit her. She had never actually put a needle in somebody before. In med school they taught you the steps, but they just worked on cadavers the whole time. She had never even started a regular I.V before so how the hell was she going to do this?

This realization made her panic rise to new and dangerous levels. Her heart was beating freakishly fast, and she was sure that any second now her trembling legs would give out on her.

The nurse handed her the needle and to Clary's surprise, her hands weren't shaky. _Ok. Deep breaths. Just find the external jugular vein which should be right below the ear and push the needle in, that's all._

Slowly but surely, Clary stuck the needle into the vein and managed to get it in the right place. _Thank you Jesus almighty halleluyah._ She wasn't exactly what you would call religious, but she felt like somebody needed to be praised right now.

Once the epinephrine was in, Clary shocked the patient at 360 once more, and to her enormous relief the patient's heart rate started again, and her blood pressure was rising. She was also breathing for herself now which was definitely a good sign.

Clary released a big breath and felt her heart rate go down a little. She pushed away a stray curl that was sticking to her face. Her legs were still as shaky as ever but she could feel a small smile creeping up on her lips. _I did it. I actually did it._

And then, seemingly out of nowhere, something changed in the room. Clary couldn't put her finger on what it was, but it drastically changed the ambience, the environment in the room just seemed _different._

And then she noticed it. There was a sort of light coming from the opposite end of the room near where the door was. When Clary turned her head to see what it was, she noticed that it wasn't a light but rather a person.

The most god-damn attractive person Clary had ever seen.

There leaning against the door frame was the most exquisite man Clary had layed eyes on before. He just had a sort of golden aura around him. Golden skin, golden hair, and were those golden eyes? Who the hell had golden eyes? It was a quality that was so unique Clary just couldn't divert eyes- even if she wanted to. His features were seemingly perfect. Since she really couldn't look away she felt a small blush creep on her cheeks and she silently cursed herself for being so pale and freckly.

She was so lost in her thoughts that when Nurse Jessamine exclaimed "Dr. Herondale!" Clary almost screamed herself, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Nurse Jessamine ripped the gloves off of her hands and started smoothing down her blond hair. Although, from what Clary could tell, this man wasn't even paying attention to Nurse Jessamine. He seemed to be staring directly at her.

He had a cool look in his eyes, which made it almost impossible to tell what he was thinking. When he finally spoke, it was directed at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my patient?"

Clary felt as if a bucket of ice cold water had just been thrown on her. "Wha? Um, well, I she…"

"is my patient" he replied a little more harshly than Clary would have liked. "Get your hands off my patient."

Clary realized that she still had her hands on the patient's chest. She was about to move them, but then she thought _Hey, I was the one who saved her life, not him. Where was he when she nearly died? Who even was this guy? For all I know he could just be a lousy doctor who…. Well he doesn't look very lousy….no! You saved this woman._

Dr. Herondale took about 6 steps further until he was right next to Clary.

"What are you deaf? Get your hands off of my patient. Back. Off." He said, annunciating the words slowly and clearly as if she were a little stupid child.

Gathering any bits of confidence she had, she replied with "I was the one who saved her while you were nowhere to be found. So, I believe you're the one who needs to back off."

She was truly getting angry now. She couldn't believe this guy. Who the hell did he think he was?

She noticed that he was staring at her with a raised eyebrow and a look that could only mean he thought she was insane. What? Did he think that every girl was going to obey his every wish and command just because he was so dreamy?

He was looking at her like it was the first time someone had defied him before.

Clary decided that she couldn't even look at him anymore so instead she looked at whatever was in front of her – which happened to be Nurse Madeleine on the other side of the bed who was staring at her like she actually was insane. Her eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets.

"Who are you?" he asked, and when Clary turned her head she saw that there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. But his tone definitely gave away that he was angry.

"I'm Cl- Dr. Fray " Clary corrected, trying to seem as professional and cold as possible.

He just stared at her as if saying 'and'

"I've never seen you before."

"Well this hospital is really big" Clary replied hoping he would buy the lie. Well it really wasn't a lie. The hospital was really big and she was a doctor ….

Noticing that he was the one asking all the questions, she asked "Who are you?"

She heard a little gasp who she identified as Nurse Jessamine's. "How do you not know who he is?" She practically shrieked. She was looking at Clary with literal concern.

"To answer your question" he said smoothly, "I'm Doctor Jace Herondale. The head of Cardiac Surgery."

 _Well Shit._

Now that Clary thought about it, she realized that this was _the_ Dr. Herondale. One of the best and most famous cardio-thoracic surgeons in the country.

This was awkward.

"Really? I-"

"Which you should know," he said crossing his arms. "Which you would know, you know if you actually worked here."  
How could he see through her lie so easily? She knew she was a bad liar but wow this was a new record for her.

Nurse Jessamine butted in (once again) and said, panicked "She told us that she was a doctor here! She said that she wasn't on call but she came back to check on a patient I swear Doctor Herondale I swear really, I can't even believe this, I knew something wasn't right I promise I won't let it happen again oh my God!"

When Clary looked back at him she swore she saw a touch of annoyance in his eyes, but c'mon who wouldn't be annoyed by this nurse? Or maybe he was actually annoyed at her. She couldn't tell.

Once Nurse Jessamine stopped rambling, he said what Clary assumed he'd been wanting to say the whole time.

"You had no business touching this patient, nor will you ever touch one of my patient's again." He said, his temper on the rise.

Clary's green eyes widened fractionally, she was preparing herself for the big storm coming ahead.

"Now I realize what you are. You're an intern aren't you? A freaking intern. Bottom of the surgical food chain. Do you know what would have happened if this patient didn't make it? This hospital could have been sued and it would be my ass on the line. Not yours! My name and reputation, _not_ yours." His voice was almost venomous and he was pointing a very pissed off finger at Clary. He was staring at her with such rage that Clary had to put her hands in a fist to prevent her from slapping it off.

At this point she was fuming, she literally had to look down at herself to make sure actual smoke wasn't coming off her body. Ok, maybe she shouldn't have been in here, but she was the one who saved this woman's life! She should get some credit. She didn't care if this guy was the head of Cardio, she was being extremely disrespected.

Her head was practically spinning from all the anger she felt bubbling inside of her. She stormed out of the room because she knew that if she had stayed in there for a second longer she would have done something really awful and she couldn't afford to be in any more trouble than she probably already was in.

Great. The head of Cardio hates her now. There went her dream of becoming a cardio-thoracic surgeon.

He was probably going to go complain about her to the chief of surgery and then, she was sure she'd be cut from the program.

This was going to be a disaster.

 **Love it? Hate it? Please let me know:)**

 **Here are the definitions of the words that were in bold:  
** Coding: When someone is coding it usually means they are going into cardiopulmonary arrest. (Like your heart stopping)

Defibrillator: A device that uses electrical currents to shock your heart into its normal electrical impulses.

Code team: A team of people that rush to wherever there is a code to try to resuscitate the person. (Bring them back to life basically)

Epinephrine: This is the drug that you hear on Grey's anatomy when they say "Push one of epi!" It's basically another term for adrenaline. It acts quickly to improve breathing, stimulate the heart and raise blood pressure.

EJ: Stands for external jugular. (Just a vein in your neck)

I'm going to try to not make this super-duper medically lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**The reviews from last chapter were absolutely amazing and inspired me to write more. Truly, I was really nervous to put that chapter out there so I'm extremely grateful that a lot of you liked it:)**

 **There were some typo mistakes on the last chapter but they should be fixed now:)**

 **Oh and I don't think I mentioned in the last chapter that Idris Hospital is set out in Florida. It's an extremely busy, metropolitan hospital so if you get accepted into the residency program you have to be really smart and dedicated.**

 **Chapter 2**

The second Clary walked (or rather stormed) out the hospital room, she stumbled to the wall right across the room she had just been in and put her forehead right up against it. The coolness of it washed over her and seemed to also aid in cooling her blazing insides. Back there in that room, her fury and anger seemed to be rolling off of her in waves. She felt as if she were amidst a violent ocean, being dragged aimlessly.

As her breaths slowed, and her vision cleared, her rational side started to come back to her. Even though that ass of a surgeon humiliated and disrespected her in front of everyone in that room, he was right to a certain extent. As much as she hated to admit, if that patient had died, she would have been in _so_ much trouble. The family wouldn't have sued because of the patient simply dying. They would have sued for mal-practice. Or mal-treatment, something of that sort. The hospital would have been at risk of losing its reputation if people knew that crazy interns were running around trying to do things that they apparently knew nothing of.

Clary turned around and slumped down the plain, smooth wall. As the anger subdued, she looked around her surroundings and found nothing particularly interesting besides all the regular hospital commotion. Her eyes landed on a set of double doors at the end of the hallway. She looked at it in confusion as if the doors themselves were trying to tell her something – and then she jumped as if the wall had burned her.

 _ShitShitShitShit_

Clary sped walked through the hall, earning her a few weird looks from the nurses. Her heart had resumed to pounding maniacally again, just like it had been back in that patient's room.

She looked down at her watch and realized that it was only 8:12. How could it only be 8:12? She felt as if she had been in in that room for so much longer. If it was only 8:12, maybe she'd be able to slip into the orientation room without causing too much notion. Or maybe they were far into the meeting and she would have already missed the majority of the important information.

She slowed as the door became nearer, and put her hand on one of the large metal handles. She pushed the handle down slightly and opened the door slowly, barely making a sound. A waft of air-conditioned air washed over her and she looked around the room with wide eyes, praying to God that no one, at least no one important would see her.

To Clary's enormous relief everyone still seemed to be walking around talking to each other in little groups of two's, three's, or four's. The room had dark floors, and black chairs set up into rows on either side of the room. Most of the people were gathered in the middle where the separation between the two sections were.

As she walked around the room, she picked up a little of what others were saying. It was mostly all talk about how excited everyone was, where they went to Med School, and what other hospitals and residency programs they got accepted into. It amazed Clary how much everyone was talking about themselves. Just by glancing around the room a couple times, she could sense how uptight everyone seemed to be. Competitiveness was thick in the air and she could see the fake smiles all around her. Everyone seemed to be acting chill and nice, but in reality everybody here was just in it for themselves.

As Clary approached the middle of the gathering, she tripped on her own shoelace- which must have come undone during all the commotion she was just mixed up in. She would have fell flat on her face if it wasn't for bumping into someone else who steadied her quickly and then took their hands away just as quickly. When she regained her balance she was looking up into a grimacing, angered face. Standing before her was a tall guy with sparkling blue eyes and raven black hair. His features, much like someone else's she had met that day, were stunning. Sharp jaw bone, accented cheek bones, and long dark lashes.

"Watch where you're going carrot."

"I-" but that was all she got to say, before he was walking away from her, drifting out of sight like smoke. She couldn't tell whether she was going to lash back at him for calling her a carrot or thank him for catching her. She would never know.

Someone cleared their throat behind her. When Clary turned around she noticed a girl that was much taller than her, with long black hair that was split into two French braids which hung below her waist. She had beautiful dark eyes, long earrings, and was wearing a blue romper that showed off her toned legs with matching bracelets and a ruby pendant at her neck. She looked very pretty indeed. Clary wasn't sure wearing such an outfit was appropriate to an event like this, but it definitely was a stark contrast to Clary's overall look with her frizzy curls, short stature and challenged fashion statement.

"Hello, I'm Isabelle Lightwood, but you can just call me Izzy." She said, sticking a hand out to Clary.

Clary accepted her hand and shook it. This girl sure did have a firm grip.

"Hi, I'm Clary Fray."

"Nice to meet you Clary." Isabelle smiled, showing off her pearly whites.

"Nice to meet you too." Clary replied, smiling just a little and trying to sound confident. It became almost amusing to her that no one in this room had any idea of what she was just doing 5 minutes ago.

"I'm from Codex, Arizona. There's not too much going on there, so when I got accepted into this program, I was extremely happy. Where are you from?" She asked politely.

"I'm originally from Alicante, Massachusetts but my grandparents used to live here in Idris. Their house is now where I'm currently living." Clary replied.

"Wow that must be super nice. I'd kill to be able to live in a house around here. Although, with what they pay us interns I can really only afford a crappy apartment downtown." She said, laughing lightly.

Clary decided that she liked Isabelle. Even though she's only known her for about 40 seconds and may have come off as a little ditzy or "snobbish," she could see that she wasn't faking the smiles, or pretending to be happy to be here with everyone. She was genuinely smiling and seemed grateful to be here.

Just as Clary was going to reply, the room fell to silence and everyone was turning their heads to the back of the room. The heavy footsteps she heard told her that apparently someone had just walked in through the double doors. Since Clary was so much shorter than everyone else, she couldn't exactly see who of such high importance had just walked in behind all the heads. The president? Beyoncé? Brittany Spears?

When everyone finally parted and went to go sit down in their seats, Clary saw who it was.

Hodge Starkweather.

Aka the Chief of Surgery.

So that's why everyone was so stunned into silence. Hodge Starkweather was not only the chief of surgery at this huge, metropolitan hospital, but he was also one of the most experienced and successful general surgeons of his time. He looked to be a bit older, with a full head of gray hair and soft wrinkles accompanying his long face and tired eyes.

Clary took a seat next to Isabelle in one of the rows towards the back. She fixed her stare on the stage the Chief had just walked onto. Bright yellow lights were shining on him from the top of the stage, giving him all the attention and glory.

"Each of you comes here today hopeful, wanting in on the game" he says, his confident voice echoing and filling throughout the room. "A month ago you were in Med school being taught by doctors. Today _you_ are the doctors. The 7 years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. You will pressured to the brink, to the very edge of your limitations. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. 8 of you will switch to an easier specialty, 5 of you will crack under the pressure, 2 of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play," he said taking a deep breath, "that part's up to you."

Usually this sort of thing might discourage a person, might intimidate them into backing away. But this speech seemed to only empower Clary more. Give her an extra drive she really didn't need. She was already determined enough as it is.

"Each of you will be assigned to a resident. You must report to that resident and do what they assign you. If you have questions or concerns about anything, you must solely report to your senior resident. They will be your teacher for the rest of your intern year. Junior residents report to senior residents. Senior residents report to fellows. Fellows report to Attendings."

Clary prayed she would get a good resident. If she got on the good side of her resident maybe her time here wouldn't be as stressful.

"Some of the best world class surgeons did their residency right here at Idris Hospital. Some of which still work here to this very day. Here, we create talent and have a tradition of excellence. We will not accept anything less. Some of the attendings here at Idris Hospital were kind enough to take time out of their busy schedules and come here today. In a moment I will introduce them to you to give you an example of the doctors you should strive to be."

Coming out of some side door of the stage that Clary hadn't noticed, a woman with thin brown hair pushed into a ponytail and small brown eyes walked onto the stage until she was standing right next to Chief Starkweather.

"This is Dr. Penhallow She is one of the very few **neonatal and fetal** surgeons in the country with board certifications in both **Obstetrics** , Gynecology, and Maternal and Fetal Medicine. "

Isabelle gasped beside Clary and when she looked at her she saw awe in her eyes. Her lips were parted and her eyes were wide. It was humorous to see such a grown and tall – _woman_ have such a childlike expression on her face. Maybe her passion was to go into obstetrics, and become a neonatal surgeon herself?

Aline blushed a light pink at her grandiose introduction. "Thank you Dr. Starkweather," she said, her voice sweet. "I look forward to working with all of you. A-"Before she could even finish her sentence her pager went off, and when she looked down you could see the distress on her face as she read it. "I'm sorry, this is an emergency." She ran off the side of the stage and jogged to the double doors where she most likely was going into an OR, saving a dying mother.

A thrill went through Clary's body as she watched Aline go off. She couldn't wait till that was her. Till she was the one running through the halls of this hospital, how _exhilarating_ that must feel. Going into OR's and saving lives with the cuts of your own scalpel. When Clary looked up at Dr. Starkweather she noticed a smile on his face. It was barely there and she could have been imagining it, but there was definitely some sort of emotion present.

The next man who came out of the magical door, walked out with a sort of beautiful, calm stride that Clary envied. She was never the sort of girl that could stay still for too long or be patient when she had to wait for her name to be called at the DMV. He had longish brown hair with many streaks of what seemed to be gray. It was such a unique look for someone whose facial features obviously gave off that he was young. Way too young for someone who would have gray streaks in their hair. Surely it was dyed that way?

"This is Dr. Carstairs. He's one of our very talented Neurosurgeons. He did his residency right here in this very hospital." Chief Starkweather said. He was looking at Dr. Carstairs with something that resembled proudness.

"Thank you." Dr. Carstairs said, his voice soft and his eyes kind. He smiled a bit as he took everyone in, making Clary almost smile just by the kindness that seemed to be radiating off of him.

He took a few steps back into the stage and folded his hands in front of himself.

Next came out a women who had long brown hair who unlike Dr. Penhallow's seemed to be thick and had slight waves and curls crowning around her head. She was also tall and long. What was it with all these giant doctors? Was it some sort of rule that every surgeon that set a foot in this hospital had to be at least 5'10 or something? If that was the case then Clary was surely screwed. She was merely 5'2 and pretty tiny compared to everyone else.

This woman walked with poise and she seemed very classy. Her back was pinpoint straight, shoulders were set back and her face was looking straight and onward. She had a sort of guarded expression in her eyes. Not cold, possibly kind, but nonetheless guarded.

"This here is Dr. Gray, she is one of our fine general surgeons. She recently finished a very successful clinical trial which you've all probably read about."

Dr. Gray looked onto the crowd, going through row by row looking at every single person in the room. Once she was done searching she said with strength "Every single year we accept interns, there are always significantly less women than men. Ladies, please do not let this discourage you. Men may be stronger, but it is women who endure." Dr. Gray said, making Clary admire her a bit more.

The next person that came out of the side door made Clary's blood run cold, all of a sudden she wished she could run out of the big auditorium and flee the hospital, or the state for that matter. Walking coolly, confidently, as if nothing in the world mattered was Dr. Herondale. The exact same doctor who humiliated Clary in front of everyone in that room this morning. Of course nothing would bother him. His life was probably perfect. He was amazing at his job, annoyingly attractive and with every step he took towards Chief Starkweather, Clary felt the hatred build up inside her more, and more and more, until she didn't even realize she was breathing heavily and her hands were bunched up into little fists. _Please don't notice me please, because if you look at me I might just run up to the stage and push you off of it._

"Clary?" Isabelle said, noticing her strange behavior. She was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped when Isabelle touched her knee making the chair scrape back which broke the silence in the auditorium. This gained her weird looks from most of the people there – including Dr. Herondale. She cursed herself so hard when he caught her eye. _God Freaking Dammit._

He seemed almost shocked to see her, but his shocked expression was soon replaced with a frown and his eyes narrowed slightly. He was looking at her as if her presence just ruined his day. _Well_ _ditto._ Clary soon felt uncomfortable under his gaze and broke the eye contact by lowering her head, and putting both of her hands on either side of the chair. She was sure she looked like a tomato by now. When she peeked up her side to look at Isabelle, she was raising a brow and looked at her very suspiciously. Clary just shrugged in return. _If only she knew._

Chief Starkweather soon broke the silence, even though he wasn't fazed by it. He seemed to have a no-nonsense personality and probably had seen way too much in his day to get caught up in such stupidity. He went on to say "This is Dr. Herondale. He also did his residency here at Idris hospital. He is the head of Cardio and is one of our very fine Cardiothoracic attendings. As many of you know, his career has been very successful." Clary almost rolled her eyes at that. Not because she thought the statement was a lie, but because it irritated her how much truth the statement actually held.

When Clary finally forced her gaze back up to the stage, he wasn't looking at her anymore. Instead his mouth was turned up into a smirk that Clary wanted to wipe off. When Starkweather asked him if he had any advice to give to anyone who was interested in cardiothoracics, he replied with "Cardio is very hardcore. We heart surgeons are very ambitious and extremely driven. Not everyone can do cardio, and I definitely wouldn't recommend it to just any person out here." Suspicious. He seemed to be looking directly at Clary as he said that sentence. Obviously trying to tell her something with his tone and his eyes. What? Did he think Clary wasn't driven enough? Did he think she wasn't ambitious? How pathetic. Oh how she'd show him he was wrong. How dare he even try to imply that Clary wasn't determined enough to be here. She wouldn't have gotten accepted into this program if she wasn't goal-oriented, a high-reacher, and a hell of a hustler.

"Nonetheless, everyone here should try cardio and see for yourself. In surgery many times you'll find a challenge that you'll believe is too difficult to take, but if it doesn't challenge you, it won't change you. We don't grow as surgeons or people when things are easy. We grow when we face challenges. Step out of your comfort zone and you'll see for yourself. "He said. His voice had finality and he seemed to be a dash of a bit softer than when he said his earlier statement. He also wasn't looking at her anymore. This shocked Clary. It really, really did. He was actually semi-human for 2 seconds. But of course that little tiny bit of hope that coursed through her when she realized he may not be such an ass, shattered when he looked at her again. This time with even more hatred than before.

What was it with this dude? He seriously needed to back off. She _could_ do this. She _will_ be great. Him doubting her didn't make her less driven but impossibly more determined. She was going to do this to prove to everyone and most importantly _herself_ , that she was worth more than anyone ever bargained for.

Yes, she definitely would.

 **So I can't take all the credit for Hodges speech at the beginning, I did take parts of it from Chief Webber's speech on the first episode of Grey's. It's just so good I had to add it in here. This chapter was mainly written to introduce new characters that Clary will have to deal with so I thought it'd be cool to do it in an orientation sort of thing. Are you guys pleased with these new characters and their roles in the story? Please let me know in the review section:)**

 **I promise there will be slightly more action next chapter (with Jace and Clary) and Clary will be meeting her resident… who do you guys think it will be?**

 **Also, if you can identify the line from one of Cassandra Clare's books, I'll mail you 5 imaginary chocolate chip cookies.**

 **These are the definitions for the words in bold:  
** Neonatal Surgeon: This is a sub-specialty in pediatric surgery. You can do pediatric surgery on newborn infants or ill premature newborns. A fetal surgeon does surgery on babies that are still in the womb. (This is extremely hard to do and is a very complex surgery.)

Obstetrics: (This is literally from google) The branch of medicine and surgery concerned with childbirth and the care of women giving birth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Be nice, but not a kiss up. Make sure she knows you're smart, but don't be too much of a know-it-all because that's just annoying. Do exactly what she says and hold your god-damned tongue no matter what she tells you to do._

Clary Fray was standing in front of her open locker in the middle of the intern's locker room. This locker room was a bit nicer than a stinky old locker room you'd find at the back of a high school but nonetheless a small cramped space. There were many rows of light green half-lockers with narrow brown wooden benches in between each section. Clary had a top locker which she was currently putting all of her belongings in. Her comfy clothes for the end of her shift, last night's leftover lasagna for lunch, a few dollar bills, and a bunch of toiletries. She'd practically be living here for a while. She might as well make herself comfortable.

She was currently wearing light blue scrubs which were a size or two big on her. They were a bit baggy and she had to roll up the leg sleeves a bit so she wouldn't trip on them. She ordered the smallest scrub size but sometimes when you're that petite, the smallest size isn't small enough.

On top of her scrubs she was wearing a short white coat with _Clary Fray M.D_ written in small black ink near her right shoulder and a purple stethoscope was hanging around her neck. She hugged the coat closer to her body and reveled in the fact the she could even wear it. All of her hard work was paying off.

This coat made her feel special, alive, motivated. It represented everything she wanted to be, everything she's accomplished and where she was right now. Her entire life was illustrated in this piece of fabric.

Out of the blue, Clary felt something- or rather a human's head smash into her locker door and a groan following immediately after. When Clary wildly closed the door to see what damaged had been done she saw a skinny boy with short brown hair doubled up on the bench breathing deeply.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you okay?" Clary said frantically, sitting beside the boy and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said, his voice a little squeaky and his head still hung below his shoulders.

"Are you sure?It seemed like you hit your head pretty hard and you could have a hairline fracture that-"

"No I'm okay it's not your fault" he exhaled quickly. "It's these freaking locker rooms that are so cramped that when I accidently went left instead of right to exit I walked straight into your locker." He said aggravated.

When he lifted his head Clary saw that he had dark café colored brown eyes and didn't seem to have any bruises or cuts from the locker incident.

"It's so not fair," he went on rambling, making big motions with his hands as he spoke. "The senior residents and attendings have suites and lounges all to themselves with food and couches and T.V's and we interns get an incommodious locker room that's potentially harmful" he said motioning to his forehead.

"I guess they're trying to make a point by showing us how much they really don't care that we exist." Clary said bitterly, laughing humorlessly at the end of the sentence.

The boy gave her a small kind smile and said "Well I'm Simon by the way, this has been a lovely first encounter." He stuck his hand out to Clary and she took it gracefully.

"I'm Clary" she replied laughing lightly at his statement. It was nice to finally meet an intern who didn't seem so cocky or over the top. Well Isabelle wasn't cocky or too over the top. She was just- well Izzy.

He bent down and picked up his glasses off the floor which were now cracked in multiple places across the lens.

"Dang it." He muttered under his breath.

"Do you have an extra pair with you?" Clary inquired.

"Nah, but its fine I'll survive. I'm not too blind." He joked and stood up to place his now broken glasses back into his locker.

"Clary!" Exclaimed a voice that could only be identified as Isabelle's. She came out of the bathroom at the back of the locker room and waltzed over to Clary in her scrubs which fit _perfectly_ on her body. Clary felt a twitch of envy run through her. Of course they would fit perfectly. Isabelle was full of curves and rather voluptuous in areas where Clary lacked.

"Who's your resident? Please tell me we have the same one." She pleaded. Emails were sent the night before stating the residents of each intern for the rest of their first year.

"I have someone named Kaelie Whitewillow." Clary said looking at her hopefully to see if her face lit up, but instead she frowned.

"Oh," she pouted. "I have some dude called Raphael Santiago. I hear he's pretty good."

 _Darn if only-_

"Oh I have Kaelie Whitewillow too! " Simon exclaimed.

"Really?" Clary practically shouted, it would be amazing to know at least one person from the group.

"Yeah!" His face lit up and he was giving her a wide grin. But it soon disappeared and he looked a little anxious.

"I've heard mixed things about her. Basically we should just try to get on her good side." He said, his hands fidgeting.

Dread filled Clary's stomach and she was finding it a bit hard to swallow. "What have you heard?" She managed.

"Just that she hates interns. Like, despises them. Also, if she particularly hates you, she'll shove **scutwork** down your throat till you pass out."

Clary felt her stomach sink and panic was pooling all around her. She slowly sat down on the frail wooden bench and braced herself. Damn. She was really hoping for a decent resident. The first year of residency was already difficult enough as it is. She really didn't need an awful resident on top of that.

No! She _would_ make her resident like her. How could she not? She was hard-working and ambitious. All her teachers at Cornell absolutely loved her. If she was able to survive the hardships of her past she could definitely handle a bitchy resident. That should be the least of her problems.

Isabelle put a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "Just be careful with Kaelie. That's all."

Clary looked up at her suspiciously. Isabelle's tone gave off the illusion that she knew something she was hiding.

"What do you mean? Do you know her?"

"I know enough." Her eyes were casted down and Clary couldn't tell what emotion she was portraying.

"Lewis, Smith, Fray, Renolds, Rodriguez." Said a loud, broad voice from the entrance of the locker room.

Clary looked up at Simon who stared back at her with wide eyes. She got up and forced the nerves out of her system. She patted down her coat and walked side by side with Simon out of the locker room and into the main hall. She stopped next to a man who was holding a clip board. Most likely the guy who called their names seconds ago.

"Name?" He asked uninterestedly without turning his head up. As if he had better places to be.

"Clarissa Fray."

He checked off her name with a pen and said "Dr. Whitewillow just came out of surgery and should be at the end of the hall near the nurse's station." He looked up at her for a fraction of a second and Clary swore she saw a small trace of amusement, or maybe it was pity in his eyes. Basically his way of telling her _you're so screwed._

She walked with confidence towards the station. With each step she took closer, she prepared herself more and more. _Stop fidgeting with your hands, don't stutter, and walk tall!_

Standing behind the station filling out paperwork was a young woman who had bleached blond hair, unnaturally tanned skin, and icy blue eyes. The amount of mascara she was wearing alone seemed to be enough for every woman in this hospital. Or maybe they were fake lashes?

She was wearing a resting bitch face and seemed to be oblivious to the small group of interns surrounding her. Just as Clary was about to say something, Simon beat her to it.

"Hello Dr. Whitewillow I'm Simon Lewis your new intern. It will my absolute pleasure to work and learn from you this year. I really hope we'll get to know each other well." he said with a little too much pep in his voice. He stuck his hand out patiently and waited for Dr. Whitewillow to shake it. Clary just quirked an eyebrow.

All throughout Simon's little speech, Kaelie didn't look up once. When she did, she did it slowly and raised her eyebrows with disgust. She looked at Simon straight in the eye which caused him to start blinking rapidly. She looked back down at his hand and pushed- or rather slapped it away with her red manicured fingers. Simon jerked back a little, not because it hurt but rather out of surprise.

"Ludicrous little interns." She said, her voice dripping with distaste. "Do you honestly think that by kissing up to me, I'll all of a sudden like you? Are you dumb? I already find you all irritating and I don't see that changing at all in the future."

This actually made Clary gulp, and she wasn't going to lie if she said she didn't feel a little intimidated. _It's nothing you can't handle_ she reiterated.

Dr. Whitewillow put the pen and paper she had just been using down abruptly and started talking. Or rather ordering.

"I am your resident. You will report to me and do whatever I say. _Exactly_ what I say. You will work long hours and not complain about it. You are interns. Know your place. You will never question your superior. That includes me or any other senior resident, fellow, or attending. So help me God if I ever find one of you going behind my back or a patient's wishes. If you morons mess up it will look bad on _me_ not _you._ I cannot afford to look bad around here. Just because you may be imbecile little babies, doesn't give you an excuse to mess up."

Well Simon wasn't kidding when he said she hated interns.

"These are your pagers," she said, motioning to the black little devices on top of the light green and wooden counter. "You always respond to pages immediately. Ignoring a page will get you in a lot of trouble." She stared everyone down with an icy stare.

Clary grabbed her pager off the counter and attached it to the hem of her scrub bottom.

Kaelie started walking away and everyone was struggling to keep up with her rapid pace. Especially Clary with her short little legs.

"Your job is to have a code team staffed, perform sutures, run labs, write pre/post- op notes, and assist in consults. You will take patients down to the OR and bring them back up. "

She rapidly swerved through hospital traffic and motioned to some doors on the left. "These are the on call rooms. Usually attendings and seniors will sleep in here, but if there's a spare bed, I'd advise to take it. Sleep where you can, when you can. "

She went through the whole tour mechanically, as if she'd done it a million times before and had better things to do with her precious time.

Once they were at the end of the tour and in the east wing of the 2nd floor, she turned unexpectedly around and Clary almost rammed right into her.

"Lastly," she said, one hand on her hip and the other by her side, "when you're on call, don't wake up or call an attending when you're a little unsure of something. Do us all a favor and call the attendings _only_ if your patient is actually dying or something serious is happening. No attending wants to get a call at 3 in the morning when they're peacefully asleep because you failed to know the answer to a simple question or procedure from your first year of med-school. "

Clary almost made the mistake of rolling her eyes. She had been biting her tongue so hard throughout the whole tour that she tasted blood. Did she think that they were all idiots? Did she not know that in order to be here they all pretty much went to I.V league schools and graduated at the top of their class?

"Now, we're going into this room and the attending and other resident will probably start asking you questions. I know it's your first day, but try not to make me look too stupid. Especially in front of this attending."

Clary gripped the stethoscope around her neck tightly to release some of her anger, but when she saw what- or who rather was the attending in the room, her anger mixed with annoyance and irritation. Her heart started beating just a tad faster.

Standing on the opposite side of the hospital room was Dr. Herondale. He seemed to not notice anyone with a distant look in his golden eyes. As they all filed in through the door, he was staring off into blank space. Clary was thankful for this.

Usually, she would have liked to be in the very front near the patient to be able to answer all the questions. But now, she forced Simon to stand in front of her. Of course Simon being the nice guy he was, was trying to make her stand in front of him so she could be right next to the patient's bed.

"Why? No you go in front. You won't see anything." He whispered low enough so only Clary could hear.

"Please" she gave him a look with her eyes and nudged him to the front of her where she was effectively blocked out of view.

When Clary looked back at the senior resident-( Kaelie in this circumstance), was reapplying some of her red lipstick and pushing on her hair near the crown of her head for extra volume. _So unprofessional….and she calls_ us _immature._ She quickly put the lipstick away and started smiling extremely brightly in the direction towards where Doctor Herondale stood. She put her hands behind her back and pushed back and up with her shoulders so that her bust was being shown just a little more prominently than before.

 _Pathetic. Was she actually trying to seduce him here? In a hospital room in front of a sick patient and all her interns and fellow co-workers?_

Dr. Herondale didn't pay her much attention. He did however give her a lazy once-over and let his gaze linger a tad longer than usual. Kaelie beamed from this and smirked. Apparently she was very proud of herself for gaining 10 seconds of his time.

At that, Clary finally did roll her eyes.

The patient was looking up at Dr. Whitewillow with tired, sick eyes. She started describing the patient, looking up after every couple words to make sure he was looking. "67 year old female with **adenocarcinoma of the pancreas** has had radiation therapy to reduce her tumor load. She rates her abdominal pain with a 6/10. She has diarrhea and stable vital signs, elevated liver enzymes, she also presents with nau- "

"Dr. Whitewillow," Dr. Herondale interrupted. She stopped talking and looked up at him wide-eyed. "Yes?" she replied sweetly.

"How about you let one of your interns speak. This is a teaching hospital after all." He said slightly annoyed. But he quickly covered up his annoyance with a fake smile.

"Oh of course, um…" she looked around and Clary could tell she was slightly irritated that she had to stop talking… or maybe it was that she was mad at herself for not thinking of letting the others talk. That could reflect badly on her as a resident which might eventually equal less brownie points with Dr. Herondale.

Kaelie stopped looking when her eyes landed on Clary. "You." She pointed lazily towards her and motioned for her to start talking.

 _Are you freaking serious?_ The one time where she'd hid herself in the back to avoid any attention was the time she got called on?

Clary started sweating a bit at the back of her neck and could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She honestly didn't know what to do. Her mouth was dry and her breathing started to increase.

The group of interns in front of her parted like the red sea and all eyes were fixed on her.

When Herondale saw her, he stood up a little taller and one side of his mouth quirked up in a smirk. He folded his arms across his broad chest and asked "Clary isn't it?"

"Dr. Fray." she replied expressionlessly.

She saw the people in the room's eyes widen at her correction. What? They most definitely weren't on a first-name basis. He also wasn't about to belittle her in front of everyone by ignoring her doctor title.

"Well _Dr. Fray_ _,_ I assume you've looked at Mary's chart. How do you think we should proceed?"

Clary hadn't looked at the patient's chart because her ass of a resident failed to show it to her before walking into this room 2 minutes ago. But, with the little bit of information Kaelie just said, Clary thought that she might be able to piece up some of the answers.

She feared that her knowledge would fail her, but of course it didn't. It simply wouldn't. She was Clary Fray. She graduated at the top of her class for a reason.

"We should get an abdominal **C.T,** a full blood workup, an **ercp for a stent placement,** a **biopsy** , and an enema **.** "

The other interns and some of the residents in the room were looking at her with a tiny bit of surprise. It wasn't that they (especially the residents) couldn't have figured that out. It was just that for an intern to know all of that off the top of their head without looking it up on their first day was definitely unexpected.

"Very good." He replied, his smirk never faltering. "I will assign you this case. You'll be working with me on this patient." His golden eyes were looking right at hers.

Dread filled Clary stomach once again. "Really? I, uh.. " _Stop stammering you idiot!_

"Well it's only fair, "he continued."You seem to know exactly what's best for this patient. So you've earned yourself a case." Clary knew that this was the normal way of things and that she should be happy. But it was so hard for her to believe that when he was looking at her with enjoyment written all over his face. _He likes seeing me suffer._

Clary looked back to Kaelie to see if she was going to interfere but all she saw was someone with a very pissed off face and jealousy etched in every corner. And then Clary realized she couldn't interfere even if she wanted to. An attending's orders overrode a senior.

"Very well then you can take her." Kaelie replied maliciously. She went on to boss around all the other interns in the room like a robot. Clary found Simon among the commotion and he mouthed a "good luck" towards her direction. She put on a tiny smile and took a deep breath.

Dr. Herondale cocked his head to the side as a motion for her to come with him out the door and Clary kissed all of her hopes of today being an exciting, amazing first day good bye and out the window. Why did he have to do this? This guy was making it excessively harder for her to try to like him. To try to find something good about him so that she wouldn't have to hate him so much. It would make all of their lives easier really.

Amazing. Now she had an attending _and_ her senior resident both looking out for ways to sabotage and make her suffer her in the future. Fucking fantastic.

 **Please please please review with a cherry on top? Thank you:):)**

 **Definitions for the words in bold:**

Scutwork: This is tedious, menial work. This work is less intellectually demanding and more physically demanding. (Like transporting patients, ordering labs, writing post op notes... most residents don't like it I believe.)

Adenocarcinoma of the pancreas: Cancer that starts in gland cells. About 95% of cancers of the exocrine pancreas are adenocarcinomas.

C.T: Stands for Computed Tomography. It's a big machine that uses x-rays to take detailed pictures of the structures inside your body.

ERCP for a stent replacement: A stent is a drainage tube that is placed in the bile duct or pancreatic duct to hold the duct open and allow it to drain.

Biopsy: A piece of tissue removed to be examined for the presence or extent of a disease.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, 14 reviews for 1 chapter? Are you freaking serious? That's amazing. Thank you sooooo much to everyone who reviewed and expressed their thoughts on the story. They honestly made my entire week. I love you all.**

 **So, here's some of the long awaited Jace and Clary interaction, enjoy;)**

Chapter 4

 _Don't talk to him. Do not talk to him. Don't you even stare towards his direction._

Clary and Dr. Herondale had been walking side by side silently with at least 2 feet separating them for nearly 2 minutes now. Clary had her arms glued to her sides, her jaw was set, and she held her stare stubbornly ahead of her. If this stance didn't give off "Don't even breathe in my direction," she honestly didn't know what did.

She had been trying to figure out for the past 2 minutes why on earth he would pick her to be on this case. He had made it immensely clear that her presence did not grace him. Multiple times. There was only one possible idea Clary had that made semi-sense. He was teasing her. He had to be. He was hoping that she would mess up and then he would report her. Yes, that most definitely was it. It had to be right? _If that's what he thinks, then I truly feel sorry for him._

 _I have a BA from NYU and an M.D from Cornell. Nothing will make me crack._

Just as she finished her thought, Clary felt something crunch into her thigh, and before she knew it, she accidently knocked over a **crash cart** letting all of its contents spill out with an insanely loud bang that caught everyone's attention.

She awkwardly scrambled to the cold white tiled floor and tried to unsuccessfully turn the beige and green cart back over so that it was standing up right. _You clumsy idiot. Why is this thing so damn heavy!?_

In that moment Clary decided that she didn't have a BA from NYU or an M.D from Cornell. Instead, she had actually graduated in the arts and expertise of scientifically embarrassing herself in front of this guy every single time she was two feet away from him.

As she struggled to set the cart upright, she felt the weight lift off of her hands and when she looked up, Dr. Herondale was lifting the cart up on his own with ease, looking at her strangely from the other side of the metal box. Once again his eyes were staring straight at hers barely giving off any sort of emotion. But Clary swore there was something present. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze, so instead she decided to focus her attention on anything else. Which happened to be his hair.

His full head of light, golden blond curls were hanging casually over his forehead as he knelt down. Casually, yet somehow each and every strand was in just the perfect spot, framing his angular face with an almost halo effect. From having a brother of her own, Clary knew just how much time guys spent in the morning to get their hair exactly that way. Messy yet perfect. The "I got outta bed looking like this" or the "You don't know if I just woke up, or if I always look this fucking sexy." style. But it was _different._ It barely looked like he had done anything to it at all. Either he had spent the past 10 years working at a barbershop, or his hair really was just this way. _You just broke your own self-made pact of not looking at him. Way to go._

The color of it was also fascinating. Near the crown of his head, the hair was a darker shade of gold. Yet at the tips, the thin twists were very blond.

"Are you just going to squat there admiring my mesmerizing features or are you going to help me fix one of your screw-ups again?" He said irritated as he stood up.

Clary gripped the edges of the cart with a firm, biting hold. "Oh pardon me, I didn't realize you believed there was something to admire. In that case, did you think I was admiring your **God-complex**? Or maybe it's how you think that every single organism that's ever breathed has to bow down in your presence? Both are topics I'd be happy to discuss." she said calmly and sweetly- and then proceeded to bite down on her tongue because as much as she had been wanting to throw a chair at him all day, she did realize that she was still talking to a world class surgeon. Hell, even if he was the worst surgeon in the world he was still an attending. Someone who had an immense amount of power over her.

His eyes narrowed slightly at the corners and he stopped putting the medicine in the cart for a brief second. "You should watch that tongue of yours." He said with a deep, deathly cold tone. "Because I could make your life a living hell with a snap of a finger. Don't try my patience."

 _Breathe. He's not worthy of getting to you._ Clary took a deep breath and- almost reluctantly started reaching to the floor and putting the medicine back in the cart. Nurses had rushed over to his side of the cart to aid him- hilariously only his side even though she was also a human being here, because it would be a crime if he ever had to lift a finger in this place. He quickly told them it was fine and that they had it from here.

About the 30 seconds later, Clary and Dr. Herondale were almost done putting away the last of the dopamine, magnesium sulfate, and lidocaine packages in their designated spots inside the cart. They were very close now, each standing directly in front of the drawers that the cart held. They had created a sort of rhythm which was that he put something in place since he knew where everything went, and Clary matched his motions with the rest of the medicine. Out of the blue he said something quietly right next to her, almost casually in the little bubble they had made in the chaos that was the I.C.U.

"Clumsy hands would never make for a good surgeon."

Clary turned her head towards the left and stared up at him in shock. "It wasn't my hands that knocked over the cart, it was my leg. I just took the wrong step." She retorted, defending herself. Her legs had nothing to do with surgery. As long as her hands were steady, which they were, Clary could do anything. She took her red curly hair and pushed it all to one side of her right shoulder as she waited for his response.

His head turned and he was staring right down at her. Clary realized that this was the closest they had ever been. His face was a few inches away from hers and from here she could see all the micro details of every crevice of his skin and anatomy. The way some of his long lashes got caught together every time he blinked. The way the muscles of his jaw defined themselves and jumped every time he clamped down. The way his temples were hollow and then protruded out where his high cheek bones fell. She could feel the warm heat coming off of his body and his golden orbs looked down at her with curiosity and coldness, a look she had never seen before and decided she didn't want to see again. Being this close to him made her feel slightly uncomfortable, and she almost took a step back until he spoke again.

"You're separating the **Dura** from the **Cerebral Cortex** , which is very delicate work. You could have the steadiest hands in the world and the most precise cuts, but one wrong skid or turn of your leg that would cause your hands to shift and everything goes downhill. Your legs do matter." He said emotionless, with finality in his tone. His eyes were staring into her green ones with such intensity that she had to look away and finally take a step back.

"Ok." She responded quietly, so quietly she thought he didn't hear her, which would have been a good thing because then he wouldn't have seen how disappointed she was that she didn't have a comeback for that because he was _right_. Which irritated her more than she liked. His smirk seconds later gave away that he had heard her, making her curse violently in her head.

He pushed the cart back to the wall and had already walked past several rooms by the time Clary reacted and started following him. Even under all the commotion of the nurses running to respond to codes, and almost being run over by several gurneys, it was still almost impossible for her to lose his blond head bobbing in the distance. Before she knew it, Dr. Herondale had made a right turn and escaped into a long hallway. When Clary looked up she saw the sign that was hanging from the ceiling. _Radiology._ She saw for a fraction of a second his head bob into a room a couple doors down on the left and Clary all but jogged to try to catch up. _What was this a marathon?_ As Clary approached the door which was labeled _C.T Room #2_ in big black print next to the white sliding door,she saw a striped black and white **scrub cap** lying on the floor near the entrance of the scan room. She paused for 2 seconds and then for some odd reason, bent down and picked it up off the floor. She neatly folded it into her tiny palm and then stuffed it into the right pocket of her white coat.

Clary entered the C.T control room, which was a small, dimly lit room with a glass window on the right side that stretched out over the entire space where a wall would be. Outside the glass wall and into another room was the giant C.T machine and the patient that Clary had just been assigned to was being rolled inside the machine. Right in front of the glass window was a wooden table with a couple computers and a C.T technician in brown scrubs was sitting next to the table on a roll chair. Dr. Herondale was leaning against the wall, mimicking his earlier position when Clary had first walked into that patient's room this morning with the other interns on the opposite side of the entrance. Once again, he had that spaced out look in his eyes and Clary wondered what on earth he could have been thinking about. She didn't really know what to do, so all she could do was stand there and look at the tiles on the floor. She felt awkward and there was an uncomfortable silence for about 30 seconds. She felt ironically useless for half a minute, since interns were usually always on their feet running around like maniacs.

"Scans are up" the technician said, and Dr. Herondale jolted out of his haze and walked over to the computers. Clary slowly followed, not wanting to look extremely eager (even though she really was) and set herself on the other side of the technician. When she looked over to Dr. Herondale, he had both palms faced down on the table and was leaning with a 45 degree angle towards the monitor. He was staring the images with so much concentration, it was almost admirable -and annoying at the same time.

"Dr. Fray, what do you see here?" he said, never taking his eyes off the black and white screen. Clary processed and analyzed the scan quickly. It seemed odd to her that a cardiothoracic surgeon would be asking her a question about the pancreas. Shouldn't a general surgeon be in here? Why would they assign a pancreatic cancer case to a man who's an expert at repairing hearts?

"Well," she cleared her throat, "At the head of the pancreas I see a tumor near the **superior mesenteric artery**." _Yeah that's most definitely right_ she said to reassure herself. It would have been really embarrassing if she had mistaken the tumor for what was actually a kidney or spleen.

"Other than the obvious, why would that be an issue?"

"You mean other than the fact that it's causing her to have pancreatic cancer?" She responded with a "duh" tone. He just raised his eyebrows and responded with, "Look, I know you're an intern which gives you some free-bee's to be stupid and all, but do you seriously think that I, Jace Herondale, one of the best cardiothoracic surgeons in this country would waste my time and ask you such an incoherent question?"

Clary didn't respond. She just bit her lip in annoyance and concentration.

"Look," his eyes softened fractionally, so little it was barely visible but it was definitely there _._ "Use your brain and think. Why would a cardiothoracic surgeon be asking you this?"

She looked back at the monitor and analyzed the image once more. _Utilize your brain Clary. C'mon._ After about 5 seconds it all clicked in place like a puzzle piece.

"Certain pancreatic tumors release **5-HTP** which travel to the liver. There the cancerous cells would most likely release hormones directly into the blood which would be able to damage heart valves, causing shortness of breath or weakness. Since she has been battling this cancer for quite some time, there is good chance she may need an **aortic or mitral valve replacement**."

Clary looked back at him, who she'd thought would probably be mad because she forgot a small detail or something petty like that, but instead he was nodding his head with small little bobs. "Exactly." He straightened up quickly and said " Dr. Gray will be in here shortly to analyze her scans. In the mean time, bring her back to her room and run all the pre-labs and tests you discussed earlier. I'm going into a 5 hour surgery in half an hour. When I get out, I expect everything to be completed."

Without giving her a second look, he walked out of the scan room and left Clary there just standing and waiting for the patient to be taken out of the machine and onto a wheelchair.

As Clary wheeled the patient out of radiology and into hall, she couldn't ignore her feelings any longer. In the scan room, her heart had been beating so fast because she was so nervous she was going to screw up. One stupid mistake and your reputation is on the line. She took a deep breath and gripped the handle bars of the wheel chair harder as they stopped near an elevator.

"Mrs. Labtell, I'm going to have to bring you down to do some tests on the first floor alright?" She said softly.

"Sure" the patient replied with heaviness.

Clary felt sympathy for the patient. It must be awful to be so severely sick that way. Well, that was one of the reasons she became a doctor wasn't it? To help those who are suffering. It made Clary's day a little better if she got to make someone's day better. Here she would be able to do that all the time.

The gray elevator door slid open with a _ping_ and Clary rolled the patient inside. Out of nowhere, she heard some mumbling noises that seemed to be coming from the patient.

Clary put her hand on the older woman's shoulder and asked "Excuse me mam, did you say something?"

"Oh nothing." She rasped. "Just that man, the, the blond one doesn't seem like the nicest person." She said, her voice weak. "I don't know, maybe all surgeons are like that. Cold and heartless. At least every one I've met. But they get the job done." She was almost out of breath by the end of the sentence.

Clary couldn't respond. This patient wasn't exactly lying. Come to think of it now, most surgeons Clary had met weren't the warmest people in the world. It was sad to think that that was the case. Clary vowed to herself at that moment to never become that way. Cold, heartless, arrogant. She wanted to be a person her patients could trust and not be afraid to talk to. A doctor who didn't just look at their patients as opportunities but as actual people who were suffering and needed help. _Never will I ever._

* * *

12 hours into Clary's first shift and she hadn't sat down once. Her fingers were flipping through the bizzilionth chart she had read all day and walked into room _3457\. I.V's replaced every 2 hours._

After providing the care for , Clary's resident Dr. Whitewillow had thrown an enormous amount of scut Clary's way. All day she had been doing all day was changing tubes, checking urine bags, handling I.V's, and writing pre and post op notes.

When Clary walked into the small room she noticed that there was already a doctor with his back faced to her checking the patient's vital signs. When the man turned around, his features almost startled her. The man had very blond hair, practically white to the point where Clary was wondering if it was bleached. His eyes were _very_ dark. Almost coal-black. It was such a stark contrast to the rest of his pale skin and hair that Clary couldn't help but stare. His unique features weren't exactly unattractive. Actually, that uniqueness made him quite alluring.

The man looked at her curiously and seemed to be waiting for her to talk.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Fray. I'm just here to replace his I.V's."

"Ah, new intern I presume?"

"Yup," Clary said, kind of feeling that the title belittled her.

"Well then I'll leave you to your job." He said with a half-smile.

He started to walk towards the door but then stopped when he was right next to Clary. "I'm Dr. Verlac by the way. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand and opened up his long thin fingers.

Clary's right hand had been in her pocket the whole time and when she took her hand out of it to shake his, the black and white striped scrub cap she had picked up off the floor earlier fell out.

"Oh sorry" she said, squatting to the floor to pick it up and stood back up again. " I found this cap on the floor and I was going to bring it to the lost and-"

"That's my scrub cap." He said quietly. Clary's head whipped up and she saw his eyes looking down at the piece of fabric in her hands with a longing look.

"Really?"

"It's my favorite one. I thought I had lost it yesterday when I came out of surgery but there it is." His head came back up and he was looking at Clary with grateful eyes.

"Oh well here you go." Clary gave him a small smile and put the cap into his palm. "I'm glad I could find it for you."

He took the cap and put it into his long white coat. Clary read the print on his coat: _Sebastian Verlac, Plastics._

"Do you happen to be Sebastian Verlac, as in the one who's the head of plastic surgery?" Clary inquired. She was almost startled at herself for not recognizing the name before.

"That would be me." He said softly with a light smile.

Before Clary could say anything else he said, "Well, I'm sure I'll see you sometime with your rotations. It's been a pleasure." With that he walked out of the room and Clary pondered if this day could get any weirder.

 **Sorry for the lame closing and shortness of the chapter. This was probably crap. I'm just so tired but I needed to give you guys something for being so amazing:)**

 **Please leave a review, I respond to all of them;)**

 **Alos, I'm pretty sure that in reality, interns don't usually get assigned cases on their very first day… I'm just making Clary a superstar:)**

 **Definitions for the words in bold.**

Crash Cart: A wheeled container carrying medicine and equipment for use in emergency situations.

God-Complex: You guys probably already know this, but God-Complex doesn't mean attractive, it means someone's arrogant (very often used on surgeons. What a surprise lol.)

Dura: The tough outermost membrane enveloping the brain and spinal cord

Cerebral Cortex: Largest part of the human brain associated with higher brain function such as thought and action

Scrub Cap: This is a cap that surgeons wear when they go into surgery to prevent hair from falling.(They can have cool designs on them too)

5-HTP: This is a certain type of hormone. (The real definition is really confusing lol)

Aortic or mitral valve replacement: The aortic and mitral valve are in your heart and prevent blood flow. If they are not working properly you can get them replaced.

Superior Mesenteric Artery: Major blood vessel in the digestive system. It supplies oxygenated blood to the pancreas and lower parts of the intestine.


End file.
